corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Go here for 0.2 and 0.3 character creation rules. http://corruptedequestria.wikia.com/wiki/0.2_Character_Creation The first thing you'll need to begin making your character is a character sheet. You can get a shareable auto-calculating one at Myth-Weavers . Simply sign up for an account, and choose "Pathfinder" as the sheet type. Basics Next, you'll need to choose your race and class. More information about these can be found here: *Races *Classes Races change your stats and give you special abilities. For example, Unicorns have improved intelligence and can use Mage Hand to move objects, but are physically weaker than the other races. Classes determine what you'll be able to do, whether it be wielding weapons, casting spells, tossing potions, or the numerous other abilities you could possess. Once you've picked a race and class, enter them in their appropriate spaces on the Character Sheet. Feel free to pick an alignment, and all playable races are Medium-sized. Alignments range from good (wishing to help) to neutral (caring for yourself) to evil (wishing to harm), and from lawful (respecting the law) to neutral (not caring about the law) to chaotic (actively seeking to break the law). True neutral describes someone who is neutral on both spectrums. Stats There are 6 stats: Strength (STR), Dexterity (Dex), Constitution (CON), Intelligence (INT), Wisdom (WIS), and Charisma (CHA). Strength is your physical strength. Dexterity is your natural agility and nimbleness. Constitution is your resistance against diseases, ability to take a hit, and stamina. Intelligence is your ability to cast spells and think critically. Wisdom is your experience and focus. Charisma is how well you are able to converse, how physically appealing you are, and your force of spirit. Roll 2d6 4 times, then add 6 to each. Finally, give yourself an 8 and 18. These numbers are your stats, and you are free to distribute them how you like. Stat Modifiers are numbers that correspond to your stats. They are auto-calculated and appear next to the stats. Whenever something asks you to roll and add CHA, for example, make sure to add the modifier, not the score. Type the modifier into the box reading “Abil Mod” next to the stat./collapse Saves, HP, Purity, and Skills Once your stats are done, it’s time to move onto the saves. The three saves are listed under the stats. In the "Base" column, add your class' bonuses to each save. Check your class for their hit die, then enter the max number plus your Constitution Modifier (CON) in HP. The attacks of some creatures do Corruption damage. Purity, signifying the amount of corruption one has been exposed to, starts at 10. however, Deer get a bonus to their Purity while Changelings get a penalty. When you get hit by a corrupting attack, you’ll be forced to make a Purity Roll: 1d20+Purity vs the corruptor’s Corruption roll. If you fail the roll, you lose a certain amount of Purity. If you win by 4 or less, nothing happens. If you win by 5 or more, you gain the amount of purity you would have lost. If your purity gets too low, you will drop a Corruption level. This gives you a bonus to stats and skills, but be careful; go too far, and you’ll be corrupted forever, becoming a monster. You may never go up a Corruption level. When you go down a corruption level, your purity resets to 10-your corruption rank+any racial bonuses. Enter your Purity and corruption in the "Background and Other Notes" section at the bottom of the page. Next, we have Skills. Delete all existing skills and replace them with the ones listed here. Your class skills will be listed on the class page; check the boxes next to them. Your class determines how many skill points you get. You may place up to your level points into one skill. Non-class skills cost two points for one. Continuing On... Fill out any special abilities given by your class in the Class Feature area Underneath that, enter any languages you know. Deer, Zebras, Griffons, Diamond Dogs and Changelings all know their own language, and all characters know Common. Feats, Weapons, and Armor Pick weapons you are proficient with and would enjoy using from here. Enter your Base Attack Bonus in one of the boxes marked as such (under your saves). Put the die marked as the weapon’s damage in the “Damage” box and add your STR mod. Note that ranged weapons (except the Composite Longbow and Sling) do not add STR, and two-handed weapons add 1.5 STR. Note: Even if you’re not a ranged character, you will want some sort of ranged attack. Check your Armor Proficiency and choose a type of armor. Enter all data about armor in the "Armor" section./collapse Other Equipment Under “Other Equipment”, write down any other items you wish to have. It's suggested you have basic supplies to start with (i.e. torches, rope, rations, basic medical stuff) Subtract all purchases from your gold (found on your character sheet). Write the remaining amount under “Wealth”. Should you wish you can start with nothing but a set of clothes and you can barter or beg for your adventuring gear. Make sure you fill out your appearance, personality and background, to give others a sense of your character! And with that, you’re done!